Night
by Missy the Cat
Summary: After Princess Rebecca married Prince Atem and moved to Egypt, she becomes more and more interested in him. Old original story now modified.


Start of Story.

Please Review.

No Flames.

This is an old story but was modified a little bit. This was deleted for summary reasons.

* * *

Atem: 22 years old, has tan skin, hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe and 3 blond locks jutted upwards, the rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red rims all along the edges, ruby red eyes, muscular, in his usual outfit, a black and gold robe outfit that had the red egyptian symbol on the front, a golden egyptian crown on his forehead, long purple cape that reached his ankles, gold bands on his upper arms and wrists, gold rings on his left and right ring and pinky fingers, gold hoop earrings, and black shoes.

Rebecca Hawkins: 18 years old, fair skin, long blonde hair that reached her tailbone and long blonde bangs covering her forehead, emerald green eyes, some freckles on her cheeks, slim and curvy, and in her usual outfit, a dark blue kimono that reached her knees that had a black obi wrapped around her waist, black sandals

Joey: 21 years old, has tan skin, dirty blonde hair that has 2 large fringes, hazel brown eyes, muscular, and in his usual outfit, a beige robe that reached his knees, a brown rope around his waist, and brown shoes.

Luna: 16 years old, fair skin, green/blue hair that reached her lower back in a lower ponytail, bangs framing her forehead and reached her shoulders, grey-gold eyes, and in her usual outfit, a pink kimono that reached her knees and had yellow flowers at the bottom, yellow obi wrapped around her waist, and pink sandals.

...

Day Time.

Standing in her bedchamber on the morning of her wedding Princess Rebecca of Japan considered the long day ahead.

A ceremony would take place in the early afternoon whereby she would be formally married to Prince Atem of Egypt, a man she had met only once before.

Following the ceremony would be receiving of attending royalty and dignitaries followed by dinner and dancing in the grand ballroom of the main Palace of Egypt.

"And following that…" thought Rebecca aloud. Following that would be her wedding night.

Crossing to a large trunk in the centre of the room Rebecca could not resist looking again at the beautiful lacy items contained within. Lingerie for the wedding night and the forthcoming marriage.

Lifting out a white, lace trimmed negligee Rebecca held it up against herself and imagined her future husband slowly pushing it up to discover the matching white panties underneath.

Crossing to the mirror Rebecca studied herself, shiny blonde cascading hair with golden highlights framed a creamy skinned square face, clear green eyes lit up a bright smile with curved pink lips. A Princess fit for any royal court. Rebecca had been a much sought after bride.

For the Royal Family of Japan marriage was a serious business Princess Rebecca knew. For generations Japan Princes and Princesses had sought marriage abroad with leading royalty with a view to creating a network of firm alliances and supporters.

Marriage to Atem of Egypt would be a coup for the House of Japan and ensure continuing good relations between Japan and Egypt, their largest trading partner.

Hearing someone coming down the hall towards her room Rebecca reluctantly placed the garment back into the trunk and gathered her thoughts.

"Your Highness how comes the last of the preparations?" Luna asked, one of her lady-in-waiting's.

"Well thank you Luna, I am ready to proceed to go to be dressed now." Rebecca said.

…

1 hour later.

Chapel.

Rebecca walked down the aisle alone as Atem, in his wedding outfit, a long white robe pants, dark blue and gold robes around his lower waist, gold bands on his wrists and upper arms, his crown, no shirt, long red cape, a gold puzzle wrapped around his neck by a brown leather scrap, and gold shoes, was standing a few feet away.

The priest had light brown skin, short black hair, and grey eyes and was wearing a black cassock and shoes.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Atem of Egypt and Rebecca Hawkins of Japan. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." the priest said.

"Atem-sama, do you love Rebecca-san willingly and completely, withholding nothing? Will you protect her, and give her your deepest considerations of her feelings, desires and needs?" the priest asked.

"I do." Atem said

"Will you strive to keep your love flexible and adapt to changing circumstances in the marriage? And will you be Rebecca-san's counselor, helpmate, sweetheart & lover, and her best friend, from this day forward?" the priest asked.

"I do." Atem said.

"Rebecca-san, do you love Atem-sama willingly and completely, withholding nothing? Will you protect him, and give him your deepest considerations of his feelings, desires and needs?" the priest asked.

"I do." Rebecca said.

"Will you strive to keep your love flexible and adapt to changing circumstances in the marriage? And will you be Atem-sama's counselor, helpmate, sweetheart, and lover, and his best friend, from this day forward?" the priest asked

"I do." Rebecca said.

"Atem-sama and Rebecca-san, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply boyfriend and girlfriend, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. I now pronounce you Atem and Rebecca of Egypt. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Rebecca, standing at the altar dressed in a flowing white wedding gown, glittering silver crown upon her head as she cast a glance at her new husband.

Tall, tan, and handsome may be a cliché thought Rebecca but it suited Atem to a t. Atem had no shirt as his muscles and abs were perfect. Atem stood tall and proud as the Minister pronounced Atem and Rebecca man and wife.

Lifting Rebecca's veil with both hands, the Prince Atem bent his head to hers and kissed her softly, chastely, on the lips, much to the cheers and applause of those in attendance.

Atem pulled away and leaned forward. "I look forward to being your husband, Rebecca." he said, whispering in Rebecca's left ear.

Before Rebecca had a chance to respond she and Atem set off down the aisle to greet the crowds that had gathered outside the church.

…

Night Time.

"His Highness is ready for you." Joey said, Atem's manservant and best friend.

Taking a deep breath and drawing her white robe closer around herself with both hands, Rebecca followed Joey to the door of Atem's bedchamber.

"Thank you, Joey." Rebecca said.

"My pleasure, Your Highness." Joey said then retreated.

Gathering her confidence Rebecca pushed open the heavy oak door with her right hand and stepped into her new husband's bedroom. Standing in the centre of the room surveyed the surroundings.

The room was large and well appointed with centuries old furniture that somehow managed to convey the importance of the man who occupied the room but without being too heavy or dark. Candles were lit on the wall as it made a soft light.

And there, lying in the large canopied bed lay Atem, without his cape, golden puzzle, and shoes.

"Don't look so frightened my wife, I don't bite." Atem said smiling, noticing Rebecca's start at his presence.

"I would hope not Your Highness, the people of Japan would be most distressed to discover they had sent their Princess to marry a Vampire." Rebecca said, seriously.

Atem laughed at Rebecca's unexpected response. "So the perfectly behaved little Princess can speak for herself after all." he said.

"If it is a church mouse you wished to marry Your Highness then you have the wrong girl." Rebecca said.

"Please, we are husband and wife let us dispense with the formal titles. Now come over here before I have to come and get you." Atem said.

Hesitating for a moment Rebecca crossed the room and climbed into bed on the right side of Atem.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am truly looking forward to being your husband." Atem said, taking Rebecca's right hand in his left hand. "We may have married for political reasons but that does not mean we cannot have a happy marriage."

"That is my hope too." Rebecca said, looking into the strong handsome face of her husband.

Leaning forward Atem brought his lips to Rebecca's, firmly pressing his mouth on hers.

"I assume you have kept yourself chaste?" Atem asked Rebecca.

"Yes, until today I had not even been kissed." Rebecca said.

"Well I hope I live up to your expectations." Atem said into Rebecca's mouth, brushing her back from her face.

Atem and Rebecca closed their eyes. Bringing his mouth back down on Rebecca's, Atem gently eased her mouth open with his tongue, seeking to explore more of her. Rebecca let out a soft moan and kissed Atem back harder, letting his expert tongue show her a true passionate kiss, a kiss that ignited feelings inside her she didn't know she had.

Pulling back Atem grinned down at Rebecca. "Kissing is just one of the things I am going to teach you my dear wife." he said.

"I will be your most willing student." Rebecca said.

Sitting back Atem took in the picture his new wife presented. Hair slighted mussed from kissing, face and lips flushed pink Rebecca was a picture of sensuality in her white silk negligee.

"This." Atem said, motioning the white negligee. "Is beautiful. But I think you would look better with it off."

"Only if you take your crown off." Rebecca said.

"Deal." Atem said, taking off his crown with his right hand.

While Atem pulled his own crown off with his right hand, Rebecca had managed to shed her negligee with both hands and slip down under the covers to hide her bare top with both hands.

"Ah! Not so fast!" Atem said. "You won't get away that easy."

Sliding down to meet Rebecca in the bed Atem pulled her towards him with both hands and kissed her deeply.

As Atem kissed her, Rebecca felt his strong body press against her, the firmness of his erection hard against her thighs.

"Do you like the feel of that?" Atem asked Rebecca, pulling her in tighter.

"Yes…you feel so nice." Rebecca said, feeling herself grow hotter as Atem began to stroke the curves of her body.

Glancing down, Atem took in the sight of Rebecca's soft c-cup breasts, pushing Rebecca's hands away with both hands as she tried to cover them.

"You're beautiful, let me see you." Atem said.

Distracting Rebecca with a kiss Atem began to work her white panties down with both hands, wanting her body totally naked against his. Having removed Rebecca's panties Atem quickly pushed down his briefs, freeing his aching cock.

Pulling Rebecca's close again Atem continued to kiss her as his hands found the cleft between her legs. Gently pushing them apart Atem began to slowly stroke Rebecca's inner most place with his left hand, finding the tiny nub of her clitoris and making her cry out with pleasure.

Once satisfied that Rebecca was ready for him, Atem moved his body onto hers. Hard muscle met soft curves. Parting Rebecca's legs, Atem reached down to grab hold of his cock with his right hand and position himself at her entrance.

"A-Atem… please… I-I want you." Rebecca said loudly.

Slowly easing himself in Atem closed his eyes in pleasure at the feel of Rebecca's body. Meeting resistance Atem paused briefly before pushing his full length into Rebecca. Rebecca gasped and clutched Atem tighter as he waited for her to recover.

Feeling Rebecca's body relaxed Atem began to move in and out of her, kissing her face and neck and whispering his love for her as he did. Rebecca began to rise to meet Atem's thrusts, moaning with pleasure.

Close to the edge Atem began to moan, his thrusts increasing until he came deep inside Rebecca.

"My Ra, Rebecca that was amazing." Atem said, once he had recovered his breath. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you terribly?"

Smiling up at her handsome husband Rebecca shook her head "O-only for a moment. It felt wonderful to be so close with you." she said.

Look fondly at his wife Atem smiled in return.

"I think we are going to have a very happy marriage." Atem said.

...

17 Months Later.

Atem and Rebecca's Bedroom.

Rebecca, now 19 years old and in her usual outfit, was sitting on the grey bedsheets as she was holding her 8 month old baby son Yuten, who had fair skin like his mother, his hair was layered blonde, black, red, and blonde fringes like his father but has an extra layer of blonde, green eyes like his mother, and in his usual outfit, a grey robe with a gold sash wrapped around it. Rebecca had her kimono open as she was breastfeeding Yuten, who was sucking on her left breast.

Rebecca softly kissed Yuten's forehead as he was cooing.

Atem, in his usual outfit, suddenly opened the door with his right hand and closed it as he smiled over at his wife and son then walked towards them.

Rebecca smiled brightly at Atem before she looked down at Yuten. "Look Yuten, Daddy's finally home." she said.

When Atem made it to the bed, he grabbed Rebecca with both hands and placed her on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"How is our son?" Atem asked, looking down at Yuten before he carefully rubbed his head.

"He's doing fine, honey. He's just been drinking more milk than usual." Rebecca said.

Atem suddenly started to kiss Rebecca's neck, making her moan.

"A-Atem... y-you know you can't d-do that right n-now." Rebecca said.

"Well, I can't help myself. You're just too beautiful, Rebecca." Atem said.

Rebecca placed her right hand on her 4 month pregnant stomach. "J-Just like when we made this?" she asked.

Atem placed his right hand over Rebecca's right hand. "I'm sure this one will look just like it's mother." he said.

Rebecca smiled down at her son. _"I love you guys."_ she thought.

* * *

End of Story.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
